This disclosure generally relates to the amusement field and more specifically to amusement or recreational rides. Certain settings are space limited and do not permit large entertainment rides. Moreover, some settings have limited access to power. For such settings, compact amusement rides requiring little to no power are required. Such settings can be in remote locations away from the electrical grid, such as aboard a luxury cruise liner.
Modern cruise liners offer a variety of entertainment, which now includes amusement-type rides, such as water slides. There is, thus, a need to provide an amusement ride that can successfully operate in a limited area (small footprint) using little to no power, while providing a high thrill value to the rider. It is to such need that the disclosed apparatus is addressed.
An improved canopy tour ride is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,505,462. The dual safety line disclosed therein can be used in the presently disclosed ride.